Golden Stairs
''Golden Stairs ''is the ninth studio album by Luke Melvin, issued on Meet the Eye Records on 2 October 1987. The album was released in the midst of his retirement and his next studio album did not come until 2004. The album was massively successful upon release, and became the fifth best-selling album of all time. The album was accompanied by a hit single: "I Need You For Love". By 2018, it was certified 6x platinum. Following the album, Luke Melvin announced he would probably never release one again. Luke Melvin, Eric Clapton and Ringo Starr feature on the album. On 2 October 2017, the album was remastered and re-released for its thirtieth anniversary. Background Immediately following the release of ''Gone Mad'', Luke Melvin announced he was retiring but still wrote songs. He began to miss recording professionally and did so in January and February of 1986 but immediately put the tapes aside. In September 1987, Melvin sent the tapes to his Meet the Eye Records and the album was issued on 2 October 1987. Songs Side one "Golden Stairs" was a song Melvin wrote about John Lennon. He said: "I just thought: 'is heaven real? Will he ascend up golden stairs?' but then I realised that actually he will be reborn with blessing from the Lord Krishna." "I Need You For Love" was the single released from the album as just a quick love song. Melvin said: "It was just a quick love song for practise and then I decided to record it in January '86 and then in September of '87 I'm like: 'sounds like an A-side'. So I made it the single from Golden Stairs." "Hello There Mate" was the B-side to "I Need You For Love", written as a quick B-side. Melvin said: "I knew I needed a B-side, so I wrote 'Hello There Mate'." "You're Joking" was about his immediate thoughts following John Lennon's death. Melvin said: "When Ringo's crackling voice told me of John's death, I thought: 'you're joking, right?'. That's what that song is about. My thoughts following John's unfortunate murder." Side two "Thank You Very Much" was just a song he wrote. Melvin said: "Just got out the guitar at some point in '84 and wrote 'Thank You Very Much'. It was just songwriting practise. I then recorded it in '86." "I Need You" was a song written by George Harrison which Luke Melvin covered on Golden Stairs. "You Like Me Too Much" was a song written by George Harrison which Luke Melvin covered on Golden Stairs. "Think For Yourself" was a song written by George Harrison which Luke Melvin covered on Golden Stairs. Track listing All songs written by Luke Melvin, except where noted. Side one # "Golden Stairs" - 2:35 # "I Need You For Love" - 3:33 # "Hello There Mate" - 4:23 # "You're Joking" - 2:32 Side two # "Thank You Very Much" - 2:39 # "I Need You" (George Harrison) - 2:28 # "You Like Me Too Much" (George Harrison) - 2:35 # "Think For Yourself" (George Harrison) - 2:18 Personnel * Luke Melvin - lead vocals, rhythm guitar, bass guitar * Eric Clapton - lead guitar * Ringo Starr - drums